


Fiftie shads de purplie

by nyapowers15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Titutitiitititu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapowers15/pseuds/nyapowers15
Summary: Big gay





	1. Chapter 1

Lotor walked into the room and saw Allura and realized he was no longer big gay. He saw her titties and was like “oooo squishy”.

And Allura looked at him and was like “Big Gay me daddy.” 

So Lotor played with her titties and Allura had lactation and she whispered “I’m pregnant with your father’s child.” And Lotor cried. 

“NOOOO!” 

“Lol jk it was actually Barack Obama.” 

So she gave birth to AllOoootErie Obama, which the child had melanin goals. 

So once again Lotor played wit her titty juice and drank it and it was like mmmmmmm tity juice. Then he lik her kitty and she got pregnant with his child named Tittytittychacha. The child could count to forty while titty juice was in his nasal canal. 

Mmmmmm titty juice.


	2. Peen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eor keks

Allur and Lotir were feelin kinky as a garden hoes. They was at a nightklub and Lotir looked at Allur’s ass and was like “damn mama u thicc” so they went to Allur bathroom and Lotir put his peen inside of her love tunnel and banged tf out of her and she wa s like “oooooo yes daddy do it deeper” 

Then he came in her and she was like “wowie” from his magnificent peen. 

Fin.


	3. Lak e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swim

Lotor leik 1 day he saw Allura nakey swimming and he want d to nakey swim too. So he took his suit off and was leik “WEEEEE” as he splishy splashy in the water and she sCREEEEMED. 

Then his big lucious purple cock peeky out of the water and Allur waz Like “mmmmmm ramen noodle-“ and began to sucky loto ramen nood and he was leik “mmmmmMMmM ALLURA PLEEEE-“ 

And tHen she and hIm grew gills so they could n ot choke on water and they dont chokie on the water so they did underwooter 69. “Do YOU LIKE THIS POSITION?” Lotor asked Allra, his tongu e in his kitty and sh e could t answer bc they underwooter and her mouth had ramen noodle in it. 

The lake itself became preggy so the lake had loto baby and it swam into Allura’s kitty cat and she had beautiful baby boy named Ramen Noodle 

“I m sorry Obama.” Allura whispered as she got on her knees and prayed that night. “I know I got u preg but now I got preg so we both preg Obama baby :).” 

Lotor overheard her. “WHY U CHEAT ON MEeEEe-“ he sobbed as he ran away

But it okay! because she swallow Lotor’s good dik juice. Then she vored their kiddo! :) 

The fin.


	4. I’m going to say the n word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MRS OBAMA GET DOWN

It took a long time for Lotor to earn forgiveness. But he became a hero that day.

“That’s it, I’m going to say the n word!” Said Admiral Sanda. 

“You can’t do that, that’s racist!” Sam exclaimed. 

Before she could say the n word, Lotor came out of nowhere in one of his Sincline ships and ran her tf over, killing her. 

He zoomed over to Allura. “I’ve done it, Allura! I’ve ended racism!” 

“Thank you, Lotor. Now I’m free to roam this Earth!” Right before she could lean in to kiss him, they heard a voice.

“Not if I have anything to say about it! And I do!” Sendak announced. “I’m going to say the n word!” 

“ALLURA GET DOWN!” Lotor threw himself over her, protecting her. 

“N I ***!!!” Sendak yelled, and the entire Garrison base blew up. There was mother left but a large crater. 

“Allura, where are you? Are you okay?!” Lotor frantically tried to find her, she was no longer underneath him. 

“She is no longer with us, Lotor.” Sendak smirked. “And I am finally able to say the n word whenever I want!” 

“Not if I have anything to do with it!” Martin Luther King jr said, floating in the sky. “Prepare for my civil rights beam!” He then shot a powerful beam, killing Sendak, and ending racism. 

Lotor found Allura and then he sticky his purple dick into her pussy :) and they got pregnant with a child and named her Mrs. Skipper Obama.


	5. Lotura smut but it’s scientifically accurate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick of these impossible unrealistic fetish fantasies that you all write. Here’s my take.

It was approximately 3:08 pm with moderate wind and partly sunny skies when the male reproductive system of Emperor Lotor and the female reproductive system of Princess Allura had interconnected in unity during yet another instance of sexual intercourse.

The two participants were located in the dwelling of Lotor, where his sleep-wake cycles usually took place, however, this time he was committing an act that brought more pleasure and comfort than any deep sleep that our brains enter us into when our ATP energy is too low to keep us aware of our surroundings. His testosterone levels were extremely high due to the matter that this process was meant for reproduction, but, with him being as a peak performance age, his desire to mate was at a level whereas he visualizes Allura’s breasts and becomes sexually aroused, his penis becoming engorged with blood so it could enter her vagina with effortless ease.

In which it was indeed doing. Many times. At an incredibly fast velocity.

Allura’s vaginal walls secreted lubricant fluid so that way she would be able to accept Lotor’s larger than average colossal girth. Due to the extra secretion of estrogen, said receiver of girth felt her own breasts enlarge so that way said giver could witness this and only accelerate in his sexual drive, thus quickening the sexual reproduction process as this was indeed a private act and should not be carried on for too long. Thankfully, Lotor, who is quite weak in the area of being able to ‘hold back’, felt his abdominal muscles tighten quickly, as his glans penis enlarged to it’s maximum level of girth and he released his ejaculate, containing 80 million sperm cells directly from his testis, transported down his urethra and he was able to release just about 1,840,000 chromosomes to meet up with her one egg containing a mere number of 23 chromosomes. 

She released a sound of pleasure through her vocal chords as her glans clitoris became overstimulated from sexual contact resulting in a female orgasm. He comforted her, worried that he may have done bodily harm to her, when in true reality she desired the actions that he inflicted onto her being.


End file.
